1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of disinfection employing, as an active microbicidal component, an ammonium compound having a hydrolyzable ester bond.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a long time it has been known that a number of venereal diseases, such as gonorrhoea and chlamydia, are spread by sexual contact. These diseases are caused by bacteria. In later years also venereal diseases caused by viruses, such as AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome and herpes, have gotten increasing attention. For prophylactic purposes, the use of condoms, foams, ointments, gels and other products are recommended, onto which have been applied or which contain microbicidal compounds. The microbicidal compounds which have been used, however, have the disadvantage that they cause a persistent irritation after use.
Amphiphilic compounds of the quaternary ammonium type have been long known to exhibit a strong antimicrobial activity; the disclosure by Domagk in 1935 having had great impact on the development of this field. (G. Domagk, Dtsch. Med. Wochenschr. 61, 829 (1935). It has become evident, however, from studies of acute, as well as chronic toxicity, that these compounds may give raise to skin irritation and hypersensitivity, and, there-fore, are not recommended for certain applications.